


夜间享乐 续

by Philiaf



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf





	夜间享乐 续

Eddie这几天一直在做春梦，每天晚上仿佛身临其境般的窝在温柔乡里的确很爽，然而每天一早醒来，本以为会有遗精什么的，但完全没有，而且他整个人神清气爽好着呢，甚至连自己身体的柔韧性都好了不少。  
“这是个很奇怪的发展。”Eddie在早上刷牙的时候对着镜子里的自己自言自语。  
又做了几天的春梦，Eddie觉得自己是不是欲求不满，他打算预约个大夫去给自己看看。  
“你身体健康着呢。”身为罪魁祸首的Venom安慰道。  
“如果是心理上的问题呢？”  
“我也能察觉到。”Venom继续忽悠。  
“好吧，信你一次。”Eddie放下了手中的电话。  
然而当天晚上Eddie就开始熬夜了，这让Venom有些不快，难道是自己能恢复他的身体，这小子就开始肆意妄为了？  
“你为什么不睡？”Venom在Eddie身边呲牙咧嘴的问他。  
“我要看球赛。”  
“几点才完？”  
“通宵。”  
“不行，你需要睡觉。”  
“给你安妮从日本出差带回来的巧克力薯片，安静一会。”  
“是前几天，她和丹抱过来的那一大箱子吗？一整箱的巧克力和薯片？”  
“不，是薯片上裹着巧克力。”  
“哦！我喜欢！好吧，看在巧克力薯片的面子上，我勉为其难等一等。”Venom烦躁的心瞬间被抚平一些。  
“你现在简直垃圾食品中毒。”Eddie调侃了一句。  
“热量高，你又不会怨声载道，我当然爱。”Venom顿了一下，着重强调了一下，“当然，如果让我在一堆食物里选择，那必须是你。”  
“是是是是是，谢谢你这么爱我。”Eddie敷衍的回答道。  
接下来的时间就是Venom百无聊赖的嚼着薯片，旁边的Eddie精神亢奋的看球赛——他偶尔会抢几片Venom的薯片。  
“好啊！”Eddie大吼一声，电视上他支持的球队又进了一球。  
“这么多人追着一个球跑有什么意思。”  
“Venom你闭嘴，妨碍我看球了。”  
Venom有些不开心，以往的这个时候他早就开始操弄Eddie的后穴了。他又吞吃了一袋薯片后，发觉自己不能这么干等着。他的触手裹在Eddie的阴囊上开始揉搓起来，他知道这是对方很敏感的一个地方。  
Eddie哆嗦了一下，下身的异样和触感怎能没发现，他拉开裤子就看到黑色的粘液裹住他微微勃起的阴茎上，阴囊被揉搓的快感从下方四处流窜，Eddie的呼吸开始变得急促起来。  
“Venom！你在做什么！”  
该死，声音都是颤抖的。  
“解闷。”  
“操你的！住手！”  
然而Venom并没有住手，他直接伸出触手握住遥控器开始换台，他记得这个时候应该有个播成人节目的频道，Eddie看过，一边自慰。  
而Eddie则在庆幸现在正好是中场休息时间，不然他绝对要翻脸的。  
没多久Venom就翻到了，这次的主题正好对味——是个GV，里面一个强壮的男人正拍打揉捏着另一个男人的屁股——圆滚，多肉，看着就像Eddie的那样手感极佳。  
Venom有样学样的拍击了一下Eddie的臀部并开始揉捏起来。Eddie怎能不知道Venom的意思。  
“Venom！你现在住手还来得及，我保证不跟你翻脸。”Eddie气急败坏的警告道。  
“不过就是操你，说得好像你没有被我操过似的。”  
“Venom？！”Eddie一脸震惊，他好像明白了什么，“我操！原来是你！”  
Venom才发现自己好像说多了。  
“放心，你以后会更爱我的。”  
“操你的，Venom！”  
在Eddie的咒骂声中，电视里的那一对正在互相给对方自慰。Venom也将他的触手裹在Eddie的阴茎上，开始上下套弄。在这个力度适中的揉搓下，Eddie的精液从铃口处源源不断的冒出。  
“哼！哈啊！”  
Venom的技巧太娴熟了，甚至一些敏感点Eddie自己都不知道，他根本无法抑制的呻吟出声。  
“舒服吗，Edd？”  
“闭嘴。”Eddie捂着脸，滚烫的温度传到掌心。  
Venom套弄得更加卖力，还分出一部分去揉搓对方的阴囊，他现在就像是榨汁机，想要把Eddie的精液都榨取出来。  
“哦，操我。”  
这个声音可不是Eddie发出来的，但也让他一颤，他差一点就要在Venom的手上败下阵来，放弃抵抗，沦陷进去。  
他从指缝中往外看，电视上正好演到的男人舔湿自己的中指插入另一个男人的后穴中。  
此时，Venom的触手也向Eddie的后穴伸去，Eddie吓坏了，虽然根据对方的话来看不是第一次这么干，但那个时候他睡着了所以不算！现在他醒着，绝对不行！  
“Venom你不是说过咱们的感官是共享的吗？”Eddie尝试着阻止Venom。  
“放心，我只能感受到你的快感，感受不到你被捅的感觉。”  
“操！”  
“我不会弄疼你的，我有分寸。”  
Venom的话没有给Eddie带来一丝慰藉，被操的人可是他诶。  
这时，Venom细软的触手已经钻入Eddie的体内，轻轻撩拨着着肠道的软肉。  
“唔！”  
Eddie一下就来了感觉，他从没被如此撩拨着——睡着的时候不算，他是知道刺激前列腺会很爽，但他没想到刺激肠道也会这么爽。他的肠道很快分泌出润滑的爱液，触手在他体内搅动发出啧啧的水声，他不自觉地扭动身体。  
“是不是很爽，嗯？”Venom挑准时机在Eddie耳边轻声询问，其低沉的声音配合着Eddie身下的快感，让他起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，一阵阵电流窜过后腰，他身前挺立的阴茎冒出白灼滴落在地，隐没在深色的木地板中。  
Venom非常满意Eddie现在的反应，他让其中一条触手开始在对方最敏感的地方按压。  
“哈啊！嗯！那里！”Eddie的声音变了调，甜美的让Venom想一口吞吃了他，他的反应可比睡着的时候还要动人。  
Venom等不及了，他漆黑的爪子掐着屁股，掰开后穴，那里一张一合的像是在诉说着寂寞与空虚，等待被什么填满，爱液没有了阻碍，顺着还在Eddie体内搅动的触手流淌而下。  
“Venom？”Eddie知道接下来要发生的事，他有一种不好的预感。  
当看到Venom的触手组成的阳具时，预感成真了，而且还糟糕好几倍。  
“他们有好好进行扩张的！你就不能心疼我的屁股一下吗！”Eddie大吼。  
Venom没有理他，只是狠狠拍打了他的屁股一下，那里留下了一片红印。Eddie老老实实闭了嘴，他咬着下唇等待自己屁股的悲惨命运。  
在Eddie体内搅动的触手退得一干二净，Venom并没有那么着急进入，他阳具的顶端顶在还在开合的穴口处研磨。这让Eddie的心悬在那里不上不下。  
“给个痛快，Venom。”  
话音刚落，Venom硕大的阳具便整根挺入进去。  
“为什么？”看着自己轻易吞进Venom硕大的阳具，Eddie有点不敢相信。  
“你天天被我操，已经习惯了。”  
“我操！天天？！”  
“你太吵了！”  
Venom烦了，早知道醒着的Eddie那么吵，他绝对忍一个晚上再操。他操作着几根触手变成了阴茎的模样，当然比插入Eddie下体的那根小上了不少，他强迫Eddie张开嘴吞下了这根阳具，模仿着身下的抽插在对方的口腔中进出。Eddie头一次含着这个东西，虽然是Venom做出来的假货。  
Venom没有理会Eddie抗议的眼神与心中的咒骂，专心操弄对方，他了解对方一切的敏感点，他轻易的就能让Eddie爱液泛滥，欲仙欲死。而被堵住嘴的Eddie只能支支吾吾的发出呻吟的声音。  
那根阳具在Eddie嘴里肆意进出，他无法正常的呼吸，甚至觉得自己的舌头都要磨到没知觉了，无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流出，这可不是什么好的体验，他拼命在脑中求饶，表示自己会老老实实的，Venom才放过了他的嘴，这个时候他的唇已经磨得有些红肿。  
Venom的操弄还在继续，Eddie也的确安分了不少，他整个人靠在沙发背上，脚踩在沙发的边缘，敞开自己的两条腿任凭对方的操弄，时不时的哼哼几声。电视不知何时被Venom关掉，他不想在自己操Eddie的时候还听到别人的叫床声，这会让他萎的——虽然他不会。  
Eddie在第一次高潮中射精了，浓稠的精液喷洒在地板上形成一个个小小的白色水渍，他的大脑一片空白，只剩下名为快感的电流在他身体中肆虐。  
即便这样Venom都没有停下他的操弄，此时，Eddie的身体极度敏感，只要稍微一逗弄，身前刚射完精的，疲软的阴茎又会勃起，这让Venom非常的兴奋，这根操弄睡着时的Eddie完全不同，他开始在对方的身体上探索。  
“哈啊！Ve、Venom，那、那里不行！”Eddie的求饶断断续续的从他嘴中冒出，Venom太喜欢这个声音了。  
Venom突然想到一件事，他的触手化作一滩液体将沙发挪到镜前，这让Eddie能清楚的看到他们交合的地方。Eddie捂上眼，不想看这个景象。  
“为什么要捂上，我一直想让你看一看这幅绝景。”  
Venom操控着Eddie放下手，也不让他闭眼，摆正他的头，让他只能盯着自己被操得红肿的后穴。粗大的阳具猛烈地在Eddie体内进出，肠壁的嫩肉被操至翻出，他的身下混合着精液与爱液，湿得一塌糊涂。要不是在体内翻滚的快感和那张脸都在提醒着Eddie被操的人是他，他也觉得这个场面让人面红心跳。  
Venom感知到Eddie的心思，他笑了笑：“你果然是我，这个绝景你也很喜欢吧。”  
说着，他扒开了Eddie的屁股，能让他更清楚的看到正被操弄的后穴。  
“闭、闭嘴！”Eddie嘴硬的呛了一声。  
“呵。”  
Venom直接就用行动让Eddie再也说不出这种话来——他加快了抽查的速度，也加重了抽查的力度，他甚至让自己的阳具肿大了一圈。  
“不不不！Venom！会坏的会坏的！”Eddie大叫着，此时他就像溺水的人，使劲抓住Venom的手臂。  
“不会的，你有我呢。”Venom安慰道，继续操弄着Eddie。  
Eddie在Venom的身上沉浮着，他能从镜子中清楚的看到Venom粗到的阳具的形状与插入体内的轨迹，他的肚子在每一次的深入中都会向外突起。人都有一种猎奇的心里，Eddie也不例外，他想到了异形，那个穿破肚子的怪物。这么一想他就觉得Venom还是有些像的，这个念头就像是开启一扇不得了的大门，一发不可收拾，他甚至开始觉得有些刺激，他一下兴奋起来，甚至开始配合Venom的抽插。  
这可让Venom醋意大发：“Edd，现在操你的人是我，专心一点！”  
他将阳具变化了一下，能更好的刺激Eddie的敏感带。比以往更强烈的快感化作电流，如潮水涌入Eddie的大脑，让他无暇再去想别的。他从来没有这么爽过。  
“操！操死我！Venom，操死我！”他吼道。  
“如你所愿，Edd。”说着，Venom便加快了抽插的速度。  
Eddie在Venom无度的索取下高潮了好几回，意识已经有点模糊，嘴中发着无意识地呻吟。但Venom没打算就这样放过对方，反正夜晚还长，明天又是假日。


End file.
